A Sneezy Princess
by QueenElsaTheFab
Summary: The opposite to Frozen Fever. On the day of the magnificent birthday of Queen Elsa, she must deal with a very stubborn sneezy sister. However, Anna is determined to give Elsa the best day ever, even if it means even putting her health at risk...
1. Chapter One-Sick Anna?

It was 10am on a Wednesday morning in the village of Arendelle. Usually at this time of the morning, Princess Anna would be snoring away, occasionally with drool falling down the side of her face. But today was different. It was a very special occasion-her own sister, Elsa's birthday. Anna was busy rushing around, preparing for Elsa's surprise party. It was only a matter of time before her sister would come downstairs to the ballroom.

Anna rushed around the ballroom, pushing things into place and adjusting the portrait of her and Elsa. Kristoff watched and chuckled as he chiselled the last bit of the ice sculpture of Elsa. Anna ran around knowing Elsa would arriving any minute! Anna plonked herself in a chair, flustered and looked around, satisfied.

"Alright! Everything is ready!" she called to Kristoff, out of breath.

Suddenly, Anna sneezed followed by a loud knock at the ballroom floor. Though it wasn't just any knock, it was Elsa's signature knock.

 _Tap tappy tap tap tap._

"Anna? Anna Banana? Are you in there?" Elsa asked, gently knocking on the ballroom door.

Anna jumped out of her chair suddenly, causing her to gasp while ending in a cough. She stared at the mucus on her fingers.

"EW." She said, wiping some mucus on the back of a random maid's dress, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Anna ran to the door and flung it open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELSA!" The guests yelled as they cheered and clapped for the queen's arrival.

Elsa gasped and looked around at the gorgeous and decorated ballroom and then at her grinning sister. She grinned at her cheeky sister.

"Anna! Oh my goodness! Is this all for me?!"

"Yes!" Anna grinned, followed by yet another sneeze and a sniffle. "Atchoo! Excuse me!"

She giggled and jumped up and down. She pointed around the room, dragging Elsa by the arm.

"The chocolate buffet is over there!" Anna said, pointing a huge table filled with all types of chocolate foods and a giant chocolate fondue. She then pointed to a shiny wooden dance floor, covered in glitter. Guests were already waltzing on the beautiful dance floor.

"And there's even dancing over there!" She added. "Aaaand I would have made an ice rink, but I kind of couldn't make that without you! Aaaanddd…"

Anna pulled her sister over to the giant ice sculpture of Queen Elsa, where Kristoff was standing proudly, his chest puffed out. Anna threw her arms into the air.

"TA DA! Ah….Ah ATCHOO! Ugh…." Anna sniffed and wiped her snotty nose on dress sleeve. She turned to face the nearby maid and giggled quietly to herself. Had that maid seriously not noticed yet that she had princess mucus on her bum? Hm…..guess not.

Elsa gasped and stared at the beautiful ice statue. It was pretty impressive since it had been created without any ice powers at all. She walked around it, admiring its beautiful and shiny texture, but her eyes turned to Anna as she heard her sneeze. Her delicate face creased into of worry and concern as she turned to her sister. She took her sister gently by the hand.

"Anna….are you sick?" Elsa asked, worry creeping into her voice.


	2. Chapter Two- Just Follow The String!

"Anna….are you sick?" Elsa asked, worry creeping into her voice.

Anna rubbed her nose and chuckled, sounding a lot more snotty and congested than usual. She shook her head.

"No….no…I'm fi-ah ah ATCHOOOOO!" Anna's head flew forward as she sneezed and she placed her hand on her forehead. She wobbled a bit too and held onto Elsa for balance.

"Whoa…is everything spinning to everyone else?" Anna asked, feeling quite dizzy.

Elsa's face creased into a frown and she reached out a hand to feel Anna's forehead. She moved her hand gently around her sister's face, beginning with feeling around her forehead and then laying her cool hand on Anna's freckled cheek.

"Wow, Anna!" Elsa gasped out after lowering her hand. "You're burning up! I think you have a cold….you sound terrible!" Elsa gently took Anna by the hand.

Anna shook her head in denial.

"Elsa, I'm fiineeeee…I promise!" Anna said as she held up her hand in an 'oath' way, her voice slurring a little. Trying to change the subject, Anna grinned at Elsa and gently squeezed her hand.

"Now…what do you want to do first?" Anna asked excitedly. "Ooh! I almost forgot! Come on!" She pulled her sister again over the window, where a pink string was tied onto the handle. The pink string was tied to the next window handle trailing onto the next window across the ballroom into the next hall.

"FOLLOW THE STRING!" Anna shrieked excitedly as she sniffed again.

Elsa followed Anna, but looked at her doubtfully.

"Are you sure you're alright, Anna? You've gone very pale!" She asked, worried

But Anna didn't seem to hear her sister. She kept pushing her towards the pink string.

"Follow the string! Follow it!" Anna squealed. Elsa shrugged but smiled and followed the string.

Anna turned behind her and shouted to Kristoff who was still in the ballroom, followed by a loud cough from her extremely mucus-filled and congested chest.

"We'll be right back!" Anna yelled, waving crazily to Kristoff as she pulled Elsa out of the ballroom.

Anna walked with Elsa to the first spot where the string ended. It was in a wardrobe in one of the many guest rooms. Inside, was a new dress for Elsa. It was a beautiful light blue dress, with a dark blue trim and the bottom of it not overly fluffy, just the way Elsa liked it. The dress had a beautiful blue train from the shoulders of the dress. There were tiny crystals shaped like snowflakes over it. It had small lace trim on the neckline and sleeves. Along with the dress were matching shoes and a snowflake bracelet.

Elsa giggled as she opened the cupboard. She gasped as she saw the beautiful dress and used her powers to change into to it instantly.

"Oh Anna! It's absolutely gorgeous! I love it! Thank you!" Elsa said, twirling around in her new dress, laughing and giggling.

Anna beamed. "I'm so happy you like it! I knew it had to be blue, just the way you like it! And I know it's not made of ice….but I figured you might want some warm clothes too and-"


	3. Chapter Three- A Concerned Elsa

Anna cut herself off as she sneezed and sniffed, once more.

"ATCHOO! Ugh….Excuse me!" She said as she pointed out the door and dragged Elsa's hand. "Come on! Onto the next!"

Elsa's eyes widened as she heard Anna sneeze again and she put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, are you sure you're alright?" She asked, worried. "You seem a bit..well…poorly…"

Anna sniffed. "I'm fiiineeee…." She wobbled a bit as she gestured to the pink string hanging on the door.

"Follow the stringy thingy!" She said as she raced with Elsa out the door, down the hall and out to the courtyard where there was a huge birdhouse shaped to look like Elsa's ice palace. It had about ten little holes for birds to come into. Some birds had already moved in and were chirping away.

"She's pushing herself so much when she's clearly ill." Elsa thought as she shrugged and followed the string. Her eyes widened as she saw the beautiful birdhouse waiting for her.

"Wow, Anna! It's gorgeous!"

Suddenly, Anna sneezed loudly.

"Achooo!...Ugh." She sniffled, but soon recovered and tried to stand up as straight as she could. "Now, onto the next! C'mon Elsa!"

Anna wobbled and reached for sister's arm, but this time, fell on the ground in a dizzy haze.

"Ouch…." Anna said as she landed on the floor with a thump.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped and helped her sister up gently. "Are you alright?!" Even by just holding her sister's arm, Elsa could feel the unnatural heat radiating off her sister.

Anna coughed away from Elsa's face into her arm.

"I…I don't know…I thought I was…Maybe I'm allergic to something." That didn't explain the cough though, she thought, but she couldn't be sick. Not now! Not today!

Elsa moved her head to one side and looked at Anna with a frown.

"Are you sure you aren't sick?" Elsa asked, almost reading Anna's thoughts. "Your cheeks are very flushed. Is everything alright, Anna?"

Anna sighed. She felt like her head was on fire. She couldn't breathe through her nose and her throat was tingling. But she couldn't tell Elsa! No way! She didn't want to ruin her sister's birthday.

Anna attempted a cheesy smile. "I'll be fine." She said, smiling.

"Promise. Let's go back inside and enjoy your party! We can hunt down the rest of the gifts later."

"Don't push yourself, Anna." Elsa replied. "Really. Be realistic." The last thing Elsa wanted was for Anna to faint and collapse from pushing herself too hard when she was ill.

"Psssh." Anna said, trying not to spit. "I jumped off a cliff…..I think I can handle th..thi…Ahhhhchooooooo!" Anna sneezed again, covering her whole hand in mucus.

"Ugh…." Anna said as she rubbed the sides of her head, trying to hide her mucus filled hand from Elsa.

"Maybe…Maybe I'll feel better once we have some chocolate." Anna managed a small smile. The thought of chocolate was always enough to lift her spirits a bit.

Elsa gently took her hand and wrapped her arm around her sister. "Chocolate sounds wonderful." Elsa smiled, still quite concerned about Anna's health.


	4. Chapter Four-Chocolates and Sniffles

**(Sorry for the late chapter! Hope you guys had a great Christmas and New Year!)**

As they entered the ballroom again, the guests cheered and welcomed the girls to join the festivities. Kristoff ran over to the two. Anna walked with her sister over to the chocolate buffet she had set up. Chocolate bon-bons, chocolate cupcakes, chocolate tarts, chocolate ice-cream lined the table. In the middle there was a huge six layer chocolate cake that was frosted with blue icing and had small white chocolate snowflakes delicately placed on it. Anna picked up a chocolate cupcake and smiled at Elsa.

Elsa gasped at the beautiful chocolate display, and what a cake that was!

"Wow, What a beautiful cake! It's gorgeous!" Elsa picked up a chocolate icecream and giggled.

Anna ate the cupcake with glee and joined Elsa for icecream. Except when she took a few bites…and started shivering. Not just because it was a cold treat either.

Elsa looked Anna up and down and put a gentle arm around her. "Anna? Are you alright?"

"Achoo! Aaaaachooooo!" Anna put the bowl of icecream down so she could cover her mouth. Kristoff walked towards the sisters and placed his hand gently on Anna's forehead.

"She's burning up!" He exclaimed.

Anna brushed his hand away. "I'm fine….promi-ah….ah.. Achoooo! Ugh…" She sneezed again, followed by two sniffles, and wiped more of her mucus from her hand on the back of Elsa's cape, hoping SHE wouldn't notice either….

Elsa gently touched Anna's flushed and pale cheeks.

"Oh Anna…" She said worriedly, feeling the unnatural heat radiating off her sister. "You need to rest, Anna. Now." She said, sternly.

"No Elsa…." Anna said, now sounding stuffy. "It's your birthday and I don't want to miss a single minute!"

Although Anna did feel woozy, she had thirteen years away from her sister. That was enough. Now that they were finally getting to do things together, she didn't want to miss a single thing.

However, Elsa greatly disagreed with Anna pushing herself when she looked so ill.

"But Anna! You look terrible!" She exclaimed. "You need immediate medical attention!" Elsa nodded, a stern look on her face.

"Okay…I'll sit down…..for a second!" Anna pouted. With her ice cream in her hand, she took a seat by the window near where the band was playing. She then turned to Elsa.

"But YOU have to dance." Anna said with a wink and a small smile.

Elsa chuckled. "Okay, Okay, I will. But who will I dance with?"

Her eyes scanned the dance floor for an appropriate dance partner. _Kai? No…too weird. Gerda? No…wasn't she serving snacks? A snowgie? No….too small. Kristoff? Maybe…_

"I guess you'll have to dance with Kristoff…" Anna giggled as she coughed.

Kristoff shot her a look of surprise. He chuckled as he rubbed his hair back.

"Just a quick dance!" Anna reassured him. "It'll be fine!"

Elsa laughed. "Well come on then!" She smiled and dragged Kristoff onto the dance floor.

Kristoff was surprised when Elsa took him by the arm onto the dance floor. He hoped Anna would be alright by herself. If she had chocolate, he was sure she'd be just fine.

"Whoa." He chuckled as Elsa spun him around. "I thought the Queen didn't dance?"

 **(More later! Tell me what you think so far :D)**


	5. Chapter Five- Dancing Fever

**(Chapter Five! Enjoy! :D)**

Elsa laughed. "It depends who I'm dancing with! If it's an old duke who dances like a chicken with the face of a monkey, it's completely out of the question. But if it's a handsome young prince or any young man who can dance, I happily agree." Elsa chuckled and swayed to the music.

"What about you, Sir Kristoff?" She asked with a giggle. "Where you did you learn to dance?"

"Uh…well…." Kristoff began awkwardly. "I had a lot of spare time when I lived with the trolls. Kind of taught myself." He blushed.

On the other side of the room, Anna giggled as she sat and tapped her foot to the beat of the music. She wanted to dance with them too, but her headache was so terrible at the moment. If she stood she'd surely fall over on her bum in front of all of Elsa's guests. No. She couldn't do that….

Elsa laughed at Kristoff's comment then turned back to Anna, still with a worried look on her face. Anna's skin was very pale and she really didn't look well.

Meanwhile, Kristoff swayed with Elsa, nervous to touch her waist, so he just stuck with arms. Twirl! He spun her around and he looked at Elsa. She seemed distracted from the dance. He knew why. Anna.

"You know…" He whispered to Elsa. "She wouldn't want you to worry about her. She's a feisty pants. But I agree with you. She's gotta lie down."

Question is, how would they get the feisty-mucus-face princess to bed? She was super stubborn.

Elsa nodded. "It's not a matter of maybe she should. She needs to go lie down! The last thing I need is for her to collapse!" Elsa nodded, a stern look on her face.

"You and I both know she won't rest without a fight." Kristoff smirked.

Elsa chuckled. "Yes. Yes. Stubbornness runs in the family."

Elsa giggled, remembering how stubborn she was on Anna's birthday, refusing to rest or stop even for a minute, and then resulting in her almost falling off the village clock tower with a high fever.

"I've noticed." Kristoff smiled with a sly face. He thought for a minute. "Hmm…maybe we can trick her into going to bed."

"How….?" Elsa asked, confused.

Anna looked at the two chatting and dancing. What on earth were they up to? She thought.

Elsa nodded back at Kristoff. "So…what's the plan?"

Kristoff thought for a moment. "Hmm…hey, didn't she have gifts hidden all over the castle for you, right?"

"She did." Elsa answered

Kristoff smiled. " I happen to know one gift, the last gift, was hidden in Anna's room. So…once she's there, she'll have no choice except to go to bed. I mean, she'll already be in her room anyway!"

Elsa laughed. "That's brilliant! Let's just hope she isn't TOOOO stubborn!"

Kristoff chuckled. "Well, you know her the best. I mean, if anyone can convince her, it's her sister!" He rolled his eyes playfully.

"That's very true." Elsa replied.

"I knew she was sick from the beginning. She kept coughing while were setting up and decorating. I had to keep her away from the dessert table!" Kristoff said with a giggle.

Elsa giggled. "I guess she's just as stubborn as me…"

"Yeah..." Kristoff answered. "You guys are way more alike than you know, I guess." He said wide-eyed.

On the other side of the room, Anna attempted to stand. "Alright…" She said with a wobble, grabbing the nearest maid for support, which rather surprised the maid.

"I'm ready to dance!" She said, smiling towards Kristoff and Elsa, and attempting to wobble towards them, without falling on her clumsy bum…..

 **(That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter coming soon :D)**


	6. Chapter Six-Sniffles Plus A Show

**(Chapter Six! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Elsa smiled. "Well we are sisters for a reason!" Her head turned to Anna, attempting to walk over to them, knocking over four trays in the process.

As Anna approached them, Kristoff gave Elsa a gentle nudge.

"Hey! Crazy idea….why don't you show Elsa where the rest of her birthday gifts are, Anna?" Kristoff said, clearing putting the plan into action.

Elsa nodded, enthusiastic. "Oh yes please!"

Anna perked her head up. "I could!"

Just then trumpets sounded, and Anna giggled, now sounding and looking very woozy.

"Oh, I forgot!" She gasped, excited. "I arranged a show! ACHOOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" She sneezed three times.

"Bless you!" Elsa said with a giggle. "What kind of show?"

"You'll see!" Anna replied with a giggle.

Suddenly, the double doors of the ballroom flung upon and through it came jugglers! They were even riding unicycles and juggling ice blocks!

Soon after that, a group of Kristoff's ice harvesting friends came in with their ice picks.

"Queen Elsa!" The tallest one announced, with a bow. "We honour your birthday today with a special performance, Your Majesty!

Elsa gasped in delight and clapped her hands joyfully. Elsa couldn't wait to hear what performances were in store for her.

"Wow! This is amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Hey…that's my line." Anna joked as she nudged Elsa playfully, giggling.

"Guess I just stole your line!" Elsa laughed back.

Seeing Elsa so happy made Anna forget she was sick. The ice harvesters bowed to Elsa and took their positions in the middle of the dance floor, as the guests and the sister crowded around them. Anna looked at Kristoff who was smiling, as if he knew something Anna didn't. Anna remembered she had only discussed a small idea with Kristoff about a show with the ice harvesters, but she hadn't seen the final product. The men parted into two lines and signalled Kristoff. He began a slow clap, which got faster, as the whole ballroom joined in. The band got the hint and picked up the beat.

The ice harvesters began tossing their picks back and forth to the music! One ice harvester even did backflips through the picks!

"Whoa!" Anna gasped, clapping and sniffling.

The ice harvesters turned around and revealed they each had two ice picks in their hands. With them they clanged them together, creating their own music with the band! Anna clapped again.

Elsa couldn't believe that the quiet and hardworking harvesters like Kristoff, could do such cool tricks! Elsa watched in delight as they began to sing, their deep voices harmonising with a beautiful sound. Elsa clapped along to the music, enjoying herself.

When they finished, Anna clapped super loud. The ice harvesters bowed to the audience and waved to Kristoff. Kristoff winked back.

"Tell them to join the party!" Anna told Kristoff.

Kristoff smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. "Nah. They have to get back to chopping ice. But I'm sure they'd love to otherwise. He said as he shrugged, watching the ice harvesters leave the room.

Anna looked at Elsa. She was grinning happily with a huge smile on her face. She looked so happy, and the day wasn't even done!

"Did you like your show?" Anna asked her with a smile.

Elsa grinned. "It was beautiful! I absolutely loved it! Thank you, Anna!" Elsa smiled and put an arm around her feverish sister.

Anna smiled. "Ah…Achoo!" She sneezed.

"Bless you!" Elsa laughed.

"Thanks." Anna chuckled. "Now to find your presents! Well….the rest of them!" She added with a sniffle. She pulled Elsa by the arm.

Elsa gave a wink to Kristoff as Anna's head was turned. He shot Elsa a wink back.

Anna pulled Elsa through the halls, up the spiral staircase and down the upper halls to Elsa's bedroom where the string could be seen going through the closed doubled doors.

"Heeeereeee we are!" Anna slurred and sneezed, followed by a loud cough. "Just through these doors!"

 **(Thanks for reading! Next chapter soon! :D)**


	7. Chapter Seven- Childhood Memories

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :D)**

Elsa looked straight into Anna's eyes as she heard her sister cough.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, worriedly.

Anna ignored the question and kept gesturing to the double doors in front of them. As Anna and Elsa approached the opening doors, Elsa noticed Anna's skin turn even paler, if that was even possible.

Anna helped her sister opened the doors. Elsa looked around. Her room looked normal, as if nothing had changed. That was, until Anna pointed to the portrait that was hanging by the window. It was a beautiful painting of Elsa and Anna as little girls, with Anna hugging the first snowman they ever built together. Little Elsa was sitting by her, giggling. Tied around it was a little bow where the string ended.

"I had it made for you…." Anna said, blushing. "I though that if you ever feel down, you can look at it…" Anna turned to Elsa and smiled.

Inside her mind, Elsa was a little puzzled…Kristoff did say the string ended in Anna's room. Instead, they were in Elsa's. Elsa chuckled inside a little. Kristoff always seemed to get his facts wrong. However, Elsa knew Anna would have to get to bed, no matter if she had to pick her sister and carry her there.

Soon, Elsa stared up in shock at the picture of them for a few moments, until a tear streamed down her face. A flashback flew through her head. It was the flashback of the night that they built snowmen together in the ballroom as she looked up at the picture. Happy times. Happy times all those many years ago that she could now relive. Elsa was lost for words. She put her arm around Anna and quietly cried tears of happiness.

"Thank you….Anna." Elsa said, in between tears.

Anna embraced her sister. For a brief moment she didn't feel sick at all.

"I'm so happy you like it, Elsa." Anna replied, still embracing the hug. Anna stayed in the hug, until they slowly pulled apart to smile at each other.

"Anna…I love it more than anything….I love you more than anything."

Anna felt close to tears. She smiled and sniffed, and sniffed again.

"Ah….ah… AHHHHHCHOOOOOO!" Anna sneezed and fell back onto the floor, the world spinning worse than a fun fair ride. Her head was heavier than a tonne of bricks. She put her palm on her forehead.

"ANNA!' Elsa screamed, extremely worried. "Are you alright?!" She ran to her sister and placed a gently hand on Anna's forehead.

Anna looked at her sister and tried to call out her name, but all she could manage was a stutter as her head spun worse and worse.

"El…l..sa…" She managed to stutter out as her eyes rolled back into her head. The last thing she saw was Elsa's worried face as she slipped into unconsciousness, everything going black.

 **(Poor Anna! :( More coming soon! Thanks for reading this chapter! :D)**


	8. Chapter Eight-Off To Bed!

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :D)**

"Anna? Anna can you hear me? ANNA?!" Elsa held Anna's feverish body to her chest, gently stroking her bright orange hair. She gently lifted up Anna's wrist, feeling the rapid, but yet strong and steady thumping of her pulse, reassuring Elsa that Anna was still alive.

"Oh Anna…." Elsa said as she cradled Anna in her arms. "Don't worry. I've got you…."

After a few moments, Anna's eyes eventually fluttered open. She opened her big green eyes and turned her head to Elsa.

"Oh thank goodness!" Elsa gasped. "Are you alright?"

Anna looked at her sister, but it was no use. As much as she tried to mask it, she was obviously sick, and she had ruined Elsa's special day…

"Maybe...I need to lay down.." Anna suggested with a small sigh.

She got to her feet, with the help of Elsa, and slowly walked down the hall to her own bedroom with Elsa by her side. She felt so close to tears.

"I'm sorry Elsa…" Anna sighed. "I wanted today to be perfect… but I ruined it."

Elsa gently rubbed Anna's shoulders as she helped her walk down to her room.

"Oh Anna." Elsa said as she playfully tweaked her sister's nose. "You didn't ruin a thing. My day was absolutely perfect in every way."

"It…it was?" Anna sniffed as she climbed into your bed. She kicked off her boots and with Elsa's help, changed into her favourite green nightgown. She tucked her feet under the warm blanket her sister was placing on her.

"Of course it was, Anna Banana." Elsa smiled as she gently tucked the blanket around her feverish sister. "All I wanted was to spend it with you, and I did."

Anna snuggled down under the warm blanket. As much as she wanted to be full of energy, the feeling of lying down and relaxing was quite calming to her at the moment. She felt her eyes get heavy.

"Thank you, Elsa…." Anna said as she softly as she closed her eyes. "I love you."

"You're very welcome." Elsa smiled. "I love you more." Elsa snuggled next to her.

There was so much more Anna wanted to say still, birthday wishes and such, but it was as if her body didn't even have the strength to do such. She would tell Elsa later. She would understand…..

Kristoff poked his face into the room with the girls.

"How's it going?" He asked. He stepped in, noticing Anna laying down. She looked adorable. Kristoff looked at Elsa with a hopeful expression.

Elsa shot him a sympathetic glance back, but sighed. "Not great, Kristoff. She's still got a fever. No surprises there…"


	9. Chapter Nine-Medicine Mayhem

**(Chapter Nine! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks! :D)**

Kristoff rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Hm.….maybe some hot carrot soup would help?" He suggested. "Though, I highly doubt it, since I suppose only chocolate soup would help…." He chuckled.

Elsa laughed. "I reckon chicken soup will do her some good, since I'm not so sure chocolate soup would taste good…."

"Haven't you two had that before?" Kristoff said, eyeing her slyly.

"Alright, chicken soup it is. I'll tell the cooks to get on it. Will you two be okay up here?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa nodded. "Thanks, Kristoff." She grinned.

Anna lifted up her head. "Elsa…?" She groaned, putting her hand on her forehead.

Elsa looked up from the chair she was sitting on.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa asked, with a slightly worried tone in her voice.

Anna couldn't help but give a tired smile at seeing her sister.

"Ugh…." She groaned. She sat up too fast. "My head hurts…." She sneezed three times, followed by a loud, wheezy cough. Anna flipped back down onto her pillow.

Elsa reached for a jug of water, quickly pouring it into a glass and handing to Anna.

"Don't push yourself, love." Elsa said with a sympathetic look. "Kristoff will be here soon with some soup and cold remedy."

"Mm…okay." Anna said, drowsy. She blinked and lifted her head.

"Wait…" Anna said. "Not Oaken's cold remedy…right? I remember you said it tasted like rotten fish."

"It tasted worse than that." Elsa laughed. "But you need to take it or I'll call the physician."

Anna groaned, irritably. "NOOO! Not the…Ah….Ah…ACHOOO…..Physician!"

The last thing Anna wanted right now was to be put through an exhausting and humiliating examination by a doctor that looked so old, he would probably drop off before he even got to Anna's bedside.

Anna rubbed her nose and sniffed.

"Ugh…it feels like I was hit in the head by a rock troll…."

Elsa giggled. "Will you take the medicine then?

Anna groaned again. "I'll…" She mumbled. "I'll take the medicine."

She swiped her hair out of her face. Her braid didn't even look like braids anymore. Her hair was all over the place. She must have looked terrible.

"I'll just hold my nose while I take it.." Anna groaned. "Eh…how much of it DO I have to take anyway?" She asked, hoping it would be only the smallest possible amount.

"Two spoonfuls." Kristoff answered. Elsa poured a spoonful of the gooey, gloopy liquid.

"TWO?!" Anna gasped and covered her face. "Ughh…." This was the absolute worst. She hated every moment of being sick.

"It will be over before you know it, sweetie." Elsa said as she gently brought the spoon towards Anna's mouth.

"Okay." Anna said as she held her nose and opened her mouth. As the spoon slid in, she felt something like honey sticking to her tongue. Ew. Eww. Ewwwwwww!

Anna cringed and shook her head from the taste.

"Ugh!" She said as she swallowed. "Holding my nose didn't even help! Yuck!"

Elsa tried not to giggle. "Yes, Anna. That's what happens. It's absolutely disgusting. Oh well. Open wide for the next spoon!"

Anna gulped and felt a tear in her eye. "Bleeeehhh…Do I really have to take another spoonful? Ugh…. It tastes like….like….Oaken's old fish and Kristoff's stinky socks!"

Kristoff chuckled as Anna covered her face with her warm blanket.

Elsa gently pulled the blanket down with the spoon in her other hand.

"Yes you do, Anna." Elsa said with a nod. "And remember what I said about calling the physician…." Elsa tried not to giggle.

That got Anna's attention and she let out a loud, irritated groan. She slowly opened her mouth as the spoon got closer. All she felt was the sticky liquid again, sliding down her throat like a frog. Anna coughed.

"Blech! Okay, I'm done now, right…..?" Anna asked desperately.

 **(More coming soon! Thanks for reading this chapter! :D)**


	10. Chapter Ten-Feeling Worse :(

**(Chapter Ten! Here we go! :D Review are appreciated!)**

Elsa nodded. "Yes. For now. The dosage is three times a day so we'll have more at lunch." Elsa quickly pulled out a pink, sparkly thermometer from the bedside table.

"I gotta take your temperature and then you can sleep. Okay? Lift up your arm." She told Anna.

Anna quickly lifted up her arm. At least this wouldn't smell like Oaken's old fish and Kristoff's stinky socks. Elsa put the pink thermometer into her armpit. Anna then put her arm down.

Kristoff came in with a long tray. Anna sat up, the thermometer just sticking out of her nightgown, in her armpit. She peered over at Kristoff.

"What is that?" She asked.

Kristoff laughed. "Oh, just a little something to make you feel better….if it's alright with Elsa."

Elsa peered over the tray. On it, there was a large bowl of chocolate soup and a mug of hot chocolate. Elsa chuckled. Kristoff knew his girlfriend well.

"Of course, Kristoff." Elsa giggled. She turned her head to Anna, gently squeezing one of her clammy and pale hands in her pleasantly cool ones.

Anna squealed. "Eeeee! Chocolate!" She squealed excitedly. Olaf then ran in, sliding under Kristoff's legs, happy as a clam.

"Hey Anna!" He said, cheerfully "It's snowing outside! Let's go and play!" Anna chuckled as Kristoff set the tray down on her lap. The beautiful smell of chocolate wafted up to her nose.

Elsa put her hands on her hips. "Uh uh. No way. Anna needs to rest. Sorry Olaf." Elsa said sternly, trying not to giggle at Olaf's innocent and cute little smile.

Anna sneezed and Olaf looked around.

"Why didn't more little brothers appear?" He asked innocently.

Anna rubbed her nose.

"Ha…Olaf…I'm not magical. When I sneeze, its just a regular, gross sneeze…" Anna replied. She giggled as she lay back down.

Olaf waddled over to her beside to look at her, then the soup.

"What's wrong Anna?" Olaf asked innocently, noticing Anna's pale skin and snotty nose.

Anna sighed and looked at him. Hadn't it been obvious?

"I'm sick, Olaf. Like Elsa was, remember?" Anna said, hoping Olaf would understand.

She saw Kristoff trying not to laugh, and she chuckled too as she sipped her soup.

Olaf touched Anna's hand. "Ouch! You're hot just like Elsa was!" He exclaimed. Elsa nodded, icky memories coming back, of her almost falling off the village clock tower on Anna's nineteenth birthday.

Anna laughed. "That's right, Olaf." She said as she sipped more of her soup and hot cocoa. "Mmm…gets that fish taste from the medicine out…"

Elsa chuckled. "You REALLY don't like that medicine…but neither does anyone."

"It's TERRIBLE!" Anna said, with the spoon in her mouth.

"Whatever Oaken what that stuff out of…actually, I don't even wanna know what he used….probably Kristoff's boogers."

She shivered at the thought. Just remembering the lutefish he had tried to sell her earlier that day grossed out her out.

Elsa gently pulled the thermometer out of Anna's armpit and peered at it closely.

"Holy Cow!" She gasped. "It's 103! No wonder you're so warm!" Elsa gently placed her cool hand on Anna's forehead, gasping at how hot it was.

"Is it really that high?" Anna asked, wiping the chocolate from her mouth.

Suddently, her stomach started to hurt and she winced.

"Oh….Ugh…Elsa…I…feel…Ugh…" Anna lay back down. Kristoff took the tray of food off her lap and set it on the bedside table.

Anna started breathing heavy. Her chest hurt and her head was wet with sweat from the fever.

"Achoo!" She sniffed.

"Well…I felt better for a minute…" Anna sighed.

 **(Poor Anna! More coming soon! Thanks for reading! :D)**


	11. Chapter Eleven-Snowmen and Stomach Pains

**(Chapter Eleven! :D Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for all the reviews so far! :D)**

Elsa gave Anna a sympathetic look and handed her a silver, metal bucket from under the bed.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Elsa asked her, looking worried and wiping a cool rag on Anna's feverish forehead.

Anna didn't want to admit that she felt like throwing up.

"Maybe chocolate wasn't the best plan…." Kristoff admitted. "Hmm…maybe carrot soup?" He wondered out loud.

"No…." Anna said, rubbing her painful stomach. "N-No food!"

Elsa pushed the bucket towards her. "If you need to puke, do it in here." She nodded, gently squeezing Anna's freckled, feverish hands.

"Noooo…" Anna groaned, burying her face into the pillow. Olaf looked at the empty bucket.

"If Anna doesn't want it, I'll take it!" Olaf said, cheerfully.

Olaf took the bucket and wore it as a hat and chuckled. Anna peeked up to see this. She couldn't help giggling a little. Kristoff watched the little snowman waddle around with the bucket on his head. He had an unamused face on.

Anna groaned and winced. Her stomach hurt. She burped and it tasted like fish…that stupid medicine…OAKEN!

Elsa's eyes widened as Anna went a very obvious shade of green.

"Olaf! I need that bucket! Now please!" Elsa pulled the bucket off the adorable snowman's head and stuck it under Anna's chin.

Anna shook her head.

"Elsa, I'm not going to barf…I promise!" Anna pushed it away and lay back down. Olaf looked at Elsa, puzzled.

"Why did you take my hat?" He asked. "Did Anna wanna wear it?!"

"Anna, are you sure about that?" Elsa asked, peering at Anna's pale and green skin. She leaned down next to Olaf.

"I though Anna would throw up, Olaf, so I gave her the bucket to throw up into." Elsa said as she attempted to explain to Olaf.

Olaf looked at her blankly.

"What's throw up?" He asked, innocently, as Anna giggled into her pillow.

"Uhhhh…..vomit. Icky gooey stuff." Elsa answered, trying to sound as simple as possible.

Olaf blinked. "And Anna has it?"

"Not yet, Olaf." Elsa replied.

"Trust me, Olaf." Anna said. "I don't want it." She said as she grimaced.

Olaf tilted his head. "Can we play yet? Are you done being sick?" He asked.

Anna laughed. "I wish."

Elsa chuckled. "I wish it was that easy."

"Me too…" Anna sniffed. She began to have a sneezing fit.

Suddenly, Kristoff came back into the room, carrying a red mug.

"Okay…I know it's not hot chocolate, but I brought you some carrot juice. Don't ask how I got it. Apparently there was a guy that makes jugs of this stuff…he looked familiar actually….anyway."

Anna looked at the mug with slight concern. A juice made from a vegetable didn't really sound appealing to her.

Wait…Guy?

"Wait… did he have a cart with a sauna attached?" Anna asked

"Yeah…" Kristoff answered.

"Oaken?!" Anna gasped.

Of course. Oaken had everything.

"I guess it's worth a try?" Anna looked at Elsa as if for advice on the matter.

Elsa folded her arms, deep in thought. "Do you have enough energy to go down to the village for a trip to Oaken's sauna? I mean, it would help to clear your congested and snotty airways." She giggled.

"I mean…some fresh air might help…" Anna said with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"What's the worst that could happen…..?" Anna wondered out loud.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! :D Reviews are appreciated!)**


	12. Chapter Twelve-To The Village

**(Chapter 12! Sorry for the late update…my vacation ended so I've been a bit busier. I'll try update on Saturdays or Fridays** **)**

Elsa thought for a moment. "You could collapse from the fever…but it's worth a try!" She said, trying to sound optimistic.

Anna's eyes widened at Elsa's comment, but she shrugged and threw her covers off.

Elsa held Anna's hands and gently helped her out of bed.

"Whoa…." Anna felt a little wobbly. Since she had been in bed for few hours, it felt strange to be standing.

"Hey…this isn't so bad…" Anna said as Elsa helped her stand.

Anna sniffed and walked to her wardrobe. "I guess I'll wear my green dress today…it matches my face at the moment anyway." She threw around some shoes to find her white boots.

Elsa watched Anna carefully. She was still quite worried about her sister. Anna's fever had gone done a little, but she was still scooting around 101.6 degrees.

Anna coughed as she undressed herself. Kristoff quickly excused himself…so did Olaf. Anna was happy to finally be in clean normal clothes, even though she loved being in bed. After a few days though, it felt stuffy. After all, she loved the outdoors and sunshine! She couldn't wait!

Anna sniffled as she tried to brush her hair out, but with little success. She had gone to bed with already crazy hair, and now it was practically a bird nest. That's what she got for going to bed with crazy hair.

"Owwwww…." Anna groaned.

Elsa walked up to her. "Let me handle it." Elsa said, gently pulling and brushing the knots out of Anna's hair. Anna was still a little warm to the touch

Anna blushed and smiled. 'Thank you."

Elsa was better at braiding hair anyway. Anna's head felt numb, but finally her hair started to look like human hair again. Elsa managed to get it into two nice braids, just like Anna liked!

"Yay! Now we get to go outside!" Anna said, followed by three sneezes.

"Ugh…I'm okay…." Anna sniffed.

"Bless you!" Elsa giggled and took her sister's hand. "Come on."

"Yay!" Anna giggled as she excitedly bounced. She stopped, and held her stomach, taking a deep breath.

"Jumping around….not a good idea…" Anna noted.

She walked beside Elsa as they went to the front doors and opened them. Oh…the fresh air felt so nice! It was getting colder now, because it was autumn, but it wasn't too cold. It was so nice and breezy!

"This is so nice!" Anna smiled. "I wish it could be like this all the time…."

Elsa smiled, remembering Anna's exact words at her coronation.

"Me too. And it can." She smiled, noticing Anna's happy grin.

Anna wanted to run and twirl, but she restrained herself. Who knows what would happen if she moved around too roughly?

Elsa smiled and linked arms with her, inhaling the beautiful breeze. "Nice, hey? How are you feeling?" She asked Anna.

Anna inhaled the fresh air deeply. "I feel great! I feel…ah..ahh..AHHCOO!" She sniffed. "I'm okay. I am okayyyyy…." She smiled at Elsa.

"So, what first?" Anna asked.

"Sauna time!" Elsa chuckled. "Come on!"

"Ooh! Really?" Anna got very excited.

Anna had seen the Oaken sauna many times, but she had never had a chance to go inside! Hopefully it wasn't swarming with Oaken's cousins, or a shirtless Oaken…ew!

Anna walked along the cobblestone road, waving to florists, the baker setting yummy fresh gingerbread men in his window and children that ran happily along, trying to fly a beautiful red kite. The children waved excitedly at Elsa and Anna. They waved back.

Once at the familiar cart, Anna couldn't help but notice the many things that Oaken had for sale.

"Knitted tea and pot coasters?" She asked, noticing them on the shelf.

"Yah!" Oaken said, popping up behind the counter. "And, I have zome coasters for 8000 salad plates! Yah?"

Anna looked at Elsa, trying to contain her giggles at his funny accent…..

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen-Yoo Hoo! Sauna Time!

**(Chapter 13! Sorry for late update! Enjoy! :D)**

Elsa bit her lip, trying desperately not to giggle at Oaken's funny accent.

"Yoo Hoo Your Highnesses!" Oaken said cheerfully, bowing and waving to Elsa.

Oaken's gentle face creased into a frown when he saw Anna.

"My my, Your Highness, you look rather green and pale, like my broccoli pie I was selling last week! But don't worry! I have spare cold remedy for four dollar ninety nine! Yah?" He picked up the cold remedy bottle and waved it in Anna's face.

"NO!" Anna blurted out. Why on earth did Oaken think she wanted more of the disgusting stuff?!

Anna took herself back for a moment. "I mean..uh…n-no thank you. I don't want to take all of it! Besides, we still have plenty!" Anna breathed a sigh of relief when Oaken smiled again.

"Oh. Okie dokie." He said gleefully. "V'ould you care for one pint of lutefisk?" He asked the sisters. "Makes good feelings in ze tummy!"

Anna felt nauseous again at the sight of the pickled fish in a jar staring at her.

"N-no thanks…" Anna gulped, going even greener. She had to look away.

Oaken tapped his finger on his shopkeeper's desk.

"Zen vat can I get you? Ooh! How about today's special?! Pickled herring! Yah?" He waved the smelly fish in Anna's face and put a thumbs up. "Only five dollar! Yah?"

"Oh…." Anna said, putting her hand on her mouth, feeling extremely nauseous. "E-Excuse me…."

Anna bolted down the road and darted around the corner where the harbour was. She looked around. No one was around….Good! She bent over the rope above the waterside and….threw up.

Elsa ran after her. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?!" Elsa gently rubbed her sister's back and created a glass of water with melted ice in it. She handed it to Anna.

Anna rubbed her tummy and took the cold glass. She sipped the water.

"Sorry, Elsa…" Anna said with a groan. "I couldn't…ugh…help it."

Elsa looked at Anna with a sympathetic look. "It's alright, Anna Banana." Elsa smiled and gently rubbed Anna's tummy while help her up.

On the contrary, now Anna felt better. Not perfect, but better. She walked with her sister back to Oaken's Sauna. Anna still wanted to try the sauna out. She peered into the foggy little sauna window and didn't seem to spot anyone else in there.

Good! Not that Anna was opposed to meeting Oaken's cousins, but….just awkward!

Just as Elsa and Anna were about to enter the sauna, a little egg timer went off on Oaken's desk and he chuckled.

"Oooh! I'll join you!" He smiled at the sisters. He suddenly pulled off his shirt, causing Elsa to gasp and turn even paler than usual.

Anna rubbed her neck nervously.

"Oh…..Um….." Anna looked at Elsa for help. The sight alone of Oaken was not pleasant. However, Oaken looked as happy as a clam.

Elsa made a nervous face at Anna. There wasn't ever a time in Arendelle History that a villager had undressed in front of the queen….Elsa chuckled nervously.

Anna couldn't help but to cover her mouth to laugh.

"Uh….on second thought, Oaken, Elsa and I will probably pass." She said nervously. "We didn't even bring our swimming costumes. We can't go inside a sauna in our clothes."

Anna took Elsa's arm and gave her the look of: 'Let's leave while we can!'

But Oaken had other plans. He turned around, two swimsuits in his hand.

"Yoo hoo! That's okay! I have spare! Green or Blue?" He asked the sisters. "How about blue for Her Majesty, and green for Her Royal Highness!" He said as he handed the blue swimsuit to Elsa, and the green one to Anna.

Elsa had to bite her lip so much that it bled, to stop herself from cracking up laughing.

Anna whispered into Elsa's ear. "What do we do?!"

Elsa giggled. "Just do it…" She replied.

 **(Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen- Sunbalm and Saunas

**(So my updates are mostly going to be once a week, on Saturday. During vacations or breaks, I'll update more often. Here's chapter 14! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Anna blinked. "Okay…" She said.

She turned to Oaken and took the green swimsuit from his hand. The sisters changed in his tiny dressing room attached to his cart. They stepped out and giggled. This was going to be interesting…

Oaken was already in the sauna, singing loudly. He was shirtless and motioned for Elsa and Anna to come inside.

Anna nervously stepped into the sauna, trying to stay as far away from Oaken as possible. Luckily, since the steam was so thick, they couldn't see much of him. Just his singing…which made Elsa and Anna giggle.

Elsa slowly linked arms with her sister. The steam was so thick that she ended up bumping into Oaken. He waved, smiled and began to sing 'Let It Go'

"Oh no…" Anna laughed. She felt tears coming out of her eyes from her hysterical laughter!

The steam was helping too! She felt her nasal passages opening up and she could even breathe again! Anna was sweating a lot, but it was still helping! Oaken's rendition of Elsa's favourite song was quite hilarious.

Elsa laughed uncontrollably and squeezed her sister's hand. Oaken had a bottle of his sun balm in his hand and was squirting it at the appropriate moments when Elsa normally used her ice powers during the song.

Anna ducked to avoid getting any of Oaken's sun balm on her, but she still laughed.

"Elsa." She laughed, turning to her sister. "I can breathe again! I think it's working!"

Elsa clapped her hands happily. "Wonderful!" She smiled and giggled at Oaken has he got sun balm in her hair.

Anna laughed. Then she felt a blob of sun balm hit her on the head. The sisters pointed and laughed at each other.

Elsa couldn't stop laughing. "Sun Balm Head!" She laughed, pointing at Anna.

"You to!" Anna laughed as she tried to help get the sun balm goop out of her hair, even though they were absolutely covered in it.

Despite the mess, it was so much fun and Anna hadn't even been thinking about how she was feeling.

After about an hour, the sisters decided to call it a day and exit the sauna.

"Thanks Oaken!" Anna said to Oaken. "Your singing was fab!" She laughed.

"You're welcome, Your Highness!" Oaken replied, handing them towels. "Did it help ze sniffles?"

Anna took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes! Yes it did!"

Elsa beamed happily. "Wonderful!" She said, smiling and pulling Anna into a hug. "Thank you Oaken!" She gave him a cheerful wave as they walked away from the sauna, catching a glimpse of his pickled herring as they left the counter, causing Anna's stomach to bubble.

Back at the castle, Anna and Elsa told Kristoff all about their adventure with Oaken. He just laughed.

"You two are the only people I know who could stomach a sauna with Oaken!" Kristoff laughed.

"It wasn't so bad." Anna laughed. "Honestly, it was so fun, I forgot about being sick!"

Suddenly, Olaf waddled into the room, carrying a small tray.

"Anna!" He said gleefully. "Kristoff made these secret cookies for you, but I'm supposed to keep it a secret-oh no…."

Kristoff face palmed. "It's alright Olaf." He sighed.

Anna laughed. Olaf had a habit of being just plain hilarious.

Elsa giggled. "Oh, I'm sure Anna would love those! They're chocolate chip cookies! Her favourite!"

"Ooh!" Anna smiled, taking two cookies in her hand. She began to nibble on them.

"Mmmmm! Kristoff, these are delicious!" Anna said as she ate both of the cookies at the same time. "Mmm! Thank you!"

Anna ran to hug Kristoff. He smiled back at her.

"Hey." He said to her. "You don't sound stuffy and the colour in your face is back. Feeling better?" He asked.

"Do I ever!" Anna cheered as Elsa took a cookie…..

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen-Cookies and Snow Fun

**(Here's Chapter 15! Sorry about the late update, I've been crazy busy. I'll be uploading a lot more often now. Enjoy!)**

Anna now had crumbs on her puffed out face. She stuffed three more cookies in her mouth. She was so hungry after only having that disgusting medicine that smelt like Kristoff's smelly socks and pickled herring mixed together!

Elsa looked at Anna and started to giggle.

"Hungry much?" She giggled. "How are you feeling, cookie face?" She said, gently brushing the crumbs off Anna's face.

Anna swallowed the cookies and sighed happily.

"Yes…and great! I'm so hungry!" She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Mmm…the perfect end to an….. Interesting but fun day! Except being sick…and puking…that part wasn't fun."

Elsa nodded and hugged her sister.

"I love you, and you're the greatest sister ever." Elsa giggled.

Anna hugged her sister back.

"I love you too, Elsa. Thank you for taking such good care of me." She looked to Kristoff and Olaf who were smiling back at her. "Thank you everyone!" Anna said with a smile.

Elsa smiled. "Anytime. Spending time with you was the best birthday present ever!"

Olaf suddenly ran into Anna's leg.

"Hey Anna! Can we play now?"

Anna giggled and hugged the snowman. He loved warm hugs, after all.

"Yes we can!" She said, smiling down at the snowman. She then looked towards Elsa.

"Maybe we can all play together?" Anna asked Elsa hopefully.

Kristoff chuckled. "Which game were you thinking?" He asked Anna.

"Snowball fight!" Olaf yelled. "Snowball fight!"

Anna looked at Elsa and Kristoff. "Snowball fight?" She giggled.

Elsa smiled and nodded, moving her arms to make four piles of snowballs for them to fight with.

Olaf clapped gleefully. Anna giggled and ran to a pile of snowballs to duck behind it. Kristoff did the same, chuckling.

" _It's so nice to be feeling well again."_ Anna thought happily.

Although Anna still did sniffle from time to time, she was sure it was just a recovery symptom. She was having too much fun to care about those silly sniffles!

Elsa grinned as she threw a huge snowball right into Anna's nose.

"Hah! Got you!" She laughed.

Olaf tackled Elsa to the ground, giggling. One of Olaf's twig arms popped off and started flopping around. Anna quickly ran to retrieve it, managing to smack Elsa on the side of her head with a snowball!

However, Kristoff threw one and it hit her on the back of Anna's head.

"Ahh! Cold!" She yelped, giggling as she threw Olaf's arm back over to him.

Elsa squealed as Anna hit her head with a large snowball.

"I'm gonna get you back!" Elsa giggled as she created a giant snowball and started chasing Anna with it!

"Eeep!" Anna yelled and ran to Kristoff's pile of snowballs.

"Whoa! Don't get me covered too!" Kristoff laughed as Anna hid behind him, giggling hysterically.

Elsa brought the giant snowball down and covered both of them in deep deep deep deep snow.

"Gah!" Kristoff laughed, shaking his hair.

"Alright, Elsa., You asked for it!" Anna winked at Kristoff and they both started throwing snowballs at Elsa.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated! I'm also taking requests for ideas on what you would like to see happen next in the story :D Thanks!)**


	16. Chapter Sixteen-Still Sniffles

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Anna continued pelting snowballs at Elsa, uncontrollably giggling but still sniffling from time to time.

About an hour later, the girls lay exhausted in the snow, still giggling uncontrollably. Elsa got up and stretched.

"Well that was fun…" She laughed, smiling at Anna. Anna laughed.

"Anyway, I have to go. Some important dignitaries and a foreign prince are due to visit the kingdom tomorrow. We are having an important ceremony in the village and I need to finish some paperwork for it. See you at dinner." Elsa planted a small kiss on Anna's head and left the room.

Three hours later, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf were seated at the dinner table. They were having carrot soup, roast beef with buttered Norwegian potatoes and of course, Anna's favourite, chocolate cake and krumkake.

Anna constantly kept sniffing throughout dinner, which made Elsa a little worried. It had been a whole day since Anna had her terrible cold. She shouldn't have been still sniffling. Elsa brushed it off. It probably was just a recovery symptom. Relapse was very unlikely.

Anna headed up the stairs after finished half of the krumkake, most of which ended up on her face. Elsa wiped it off, chuckling.

"Silly chocolate face." She laughed, wiping a squirming Anna's face.

Anna's head pounded as she walked up the stairs. She longed to tell Elsa, but she had already ruined her birthday with her stupid ailments. She wasn't about to ruin Elsa's important ceremony with her dignitaries. Anna shivered as she pulled an extra blanket on herself. Her head was foggy but she fell asleep quickly, quietly coughing a large cough that racked her chest.

The next morning, Anna woke early, her head still foggy from the night before. She coughed loudly as she sat up in bed, her chest aching and her throat tickling. Anna looked to her left, noticing the cold remedy bottle that sat next to her bed from the day before.

Elsa and Oaken had warned her many times that when taking the remedy, that you were only supposed to take 4ml, at a time, and no more. Anna shrugged.

" _I need to get better really quickly, so I'll just take 10ml instead of four."_ Anna said to herself as she tipped half the bottle into her mouth.

Then she began to feel dizzy…very dizzy.

She attempted to climb out of bed, almost falling on her bum, but she managed to hold her balance as Gerda strolled into her room.

"Princess Anna! You're awake early…how….unusual…" Gerda laughed, but her face creased into a frown when she saw how pale Anna looked.

"Oh yes..." Anna nervously laughed, avoiding Gerda's eye. "A-ATCHOO!"

Gerda gasped. "Sounds like you're getting ill again, Your Highness. Would you like me to fetch the physician?" Gerda asked, looking worried.

"NO!" Anna screamed, which rather surprised Gerda. "I mean…no thank you Gerda….I-I'm fine, promise. Tell Elsa I'll meet her downstairs in five minutes and we'll head to the village festival together-Anna cut herself off and coughed loudly."

Gerda nodded and bowed as she left the room.

Anna stumbled her way to the dresser, grabbing the first dress she saw. Anna changed quickly, puting her into two braids and catching her reflection in the mirror. Anna stopped and stared.

"Wow….I look terrible." Anna said to herself. Her skin was as pale as a sheet, her nose was red and she had dark circles under her eyes. Anna shrugged. She wasn't about to ruin another one of Elsa's important days.

She stumbled her way over to the stair railing and proceeded to slide down the banister, but instead, she fell asleep for a split second and fell down four flights of stairs.

"EEEEEPPPP!" Anna squealed, landing on her left arm. "OUCH!"

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	17. Chapter Seventeen-Antarctic Anna

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Anna's head spun as she slowly got up from the floor, staring up at a very concerned Kai. Her left arm already had a huge purple bruise on it that was starting to develop. Anna sighed. That would not go with her favourite dress.

"Your Highness? Are you all right? You never fail to slide down the staircase!" Kai gently helped the weak princess to her feet.

"Oh…yeaaaa….I'm fiiiiineeeee…." She slurred, followed by a hysterical laugh. Kai still looked concerned but shrugged his shoulders.

Anna's knees felt weak as Kai helped her to the dining hall. Elsa was already in the banquet hall, tucking into a huge stack of pancakes that was made for the sisters. Anna sat down gently on the chair and took a pancake that was drizzled in chocolate.

Anna wasn't particularly hungry so she just moved the pancake around her plate, nibbling on the sides of the pancake every so often. Just the thought of food was making her feel nauseous.

Elsa noticed Anna seemed not like herself. Anna always rapidly gobbled up at least four pancakes with extra chocolate sauce. She hadn't even finished one, and she was ever so quiet.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked up from her plate, trying to look as normal as possible. "Hm?"

"Are you alright? You've barely eaten anything."

Anna nodded. "Yeahhhh…I..uh…had a huge sandwich before."

Elsa chuckled. "Also, did you hear a large bang sound before? I think a maid fell down the stairs! Do you know if she's alright?"

Anna hid her bruised left arm under the table. "Oh yeah…She's totally….fiiiiine." Anna slurred.

Elsa looked at Anna, hearing her voice slur, but she just guessed Anna was just trying to be silly. She giggled.

Elsa got up from the table and took Anna's hand. It was unusually warm.

"Anna? Are you sure you're all right? You're quite warm. I hope you're not relapsing…" Elsa asked with a worried tone.

" _Oh no…."_ Anna thought frantically. " _She's suspecting something! Quick! Think of an excuse!"_

Anna tried to grin. "I was roasting marshmallows in my room!" She laughed hysterically, sounding quite crazy. "I…uh…need to get my cloak…. it's….uh…autumn after all."

Elsa shrugged. It was only early autumn, and it was still quite warm. The people of Arendelle were still wearing short-sleeved dresses and still swimming. Coats weren't needed yet. Anna headed upstairs. Her heart was pounding so loud she was sure Elsa could hear it from where she was standing.

Elsa waited downstairs at the front of the castle for her sister. How long did it take to get a coat?

Meanwhile, upstairs, Anna was beyond freezing. It took all her strength to climb the stairs. Her teeth chattered. She was so cold, but she had the sensation she was burning. She could feel her clothes sticking to her body, making her even more chilled. Her cloak wasn't near enough to keep her warm. She ran to her cupboard and pulled out just about every piece of winter clothing she owned. Then she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Goodness me…..I look terrible." Anna said to herself. "C-C-Conceal, don't f-f-eel. Make it a p-p-perfect day for E-E-E-lsa." She said as her teeth chattered.

Elsa looked at Anna in bewilderment as she descended the regel staircase in a her full-out winter outfit complete with winter boots, fluffy socks, thick cloak, beanie, earmuffs, gloves and another fluffy jacket on top. Anna looked like she was just about to embark on an expedition to Antarctica.

"Uh…Anna? Don't you think that's a bit much?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"No!" Anna laughed, trying to sound as normal as possible. "Got to look my best, you know," She said, applying another layer of pink lipstick and linking arms with her sister.

"Let's go!" Anna said as she shivered, hoping Elsa wouldn't notice.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! Also, I'm very happy to hear what you guys want to see next! Thanks for all the reviews!)**


	18. Chapter Eighteen-Hysterical Happiness

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! This one is pretty long )**

Anna slowly climbed into the golden carriage that was pulled by four beautiful horses. She was still shivering rapidly but she hoped Elsa wouldn't notice.

As the golden carriage moved into the square to the festival Anna could see hundreds of cheering and waving crowds, who were waving flags with the Arendelle colours. Thousands of banners hung with Elsa's face on them, in her beautiful coronation outfit. Anna looked around, her head pounded from the noise, but she gasped at how beautiful the village looked. She turned her head to the other window of the carriage where Elsa was sitting. Elsa could see a rather fat looking duke with a huge white moustache, who very much reminded her of the Duke of Weselton.

" _I hope he doesn't dance as bad as him…."_ Elsa thought to herself.

Next to the duke there was a thin prince who had beautifully smooth blonde hair and was wearing a crisp light blue suit that matched with Elsa's ice dress. Various other posh dignitaries from various countries such as England, Wales, Scotland, French, and even Australia.

Elsa held Anna's warm hand as they stepped out the carriage, escorted by Kai and another servant called Dave. Elsa and Anna were immediately escorted and introduced to each dignitary. Anna's head was spinning uncontrollably by now. She felt like she had no energy, but she felt like she had just eaten seventeen chocolate and her heart was beating like crazy. She felt hyper yet exhausted at the same time. Anna attempted to keep herself composed.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, the Duke of Dorktown." Kai announced, pointing to the Duke who looked very much like the Duke of Weselton.

"It is DURKINTON!" The Duke yelled back at Kai, clearly irritated. "I mean, Durkinton, Your Highnesses." He tried to bow, but fell on his bottom. The crowd bit their lip and tried not to laugh. So did Elsa, but she quickly covered it up with a cough. Anna, however, couldn't hold in her giggles.

"HAHAHAHAHA! DORK! YOU ARE A DORK! DORK! DORK! YOU FELL ON YOUR BUM! BUTT HEAD DORK FACE!" Anna laughed hysterically, causing an elbow in the ribs from an annoyed Elsa.

Kai lead them over to the handsome prince.

"Your Highnesses, Prince Andrew of the Northern Isles."

Prince Andrew bowed to the queen and princess. Elsa smiled, nodding at his bow. 

"Very nice to meet you, Andrew." Elsa smiled.

"The honour is mine, Your Majesty." He responded. "And you too, Your Highness." He said smiling at Anna.

Anna's eyes went wide. "Northern Isles? YOU ARE FROM THE NORTHERN ISLES?! THAT'S LIKE THE SOUTHERN ISLES! HE IS HANS IN DISGUISE!" Suddenly, Anna tackled him. Prince Andrew laughed nervously as guards gently lifted Anna off him.

Kai then escorted the sisters to the English dignitary. "Your Highnesses, the Diginitary for England, Sir Thomas Cridlington." Thomas bowed respectfully towards Elsa.

"A honour to meet you, Your Majesty. Queen Elizabeth sends her regards."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you."

Thomas turned to Anna. "And an even greater honour to-"

"Oh my goodness! Are you from ENGLAND! Doesn't it rain like alllll the time? Do you want teaaaa? What about scones! I like to eat snowgiessss and sconessss! I like to say scones. Scones. Scones!" Anna laughed.

Thomas looked bewildered. "What are snowgies…?"He asked puzzled.

Elsa sighed. "You don't wanna know….."

Kai then escorted the sisters to the French dignitary. "Your Highnesses, the Diginitary for French, Lord Leonardo Hyjordus." Leonardo bowed his head.

"Please, call me Leo, Your Majesty. Wonderful to meet you two." Leonardo smiled at the sisters. Elsa smiled back.

Anna laughed hysterically again, causing her to get some very strange looks. "Hey, wanna hear a secret?" She asked Leo. "I HEARD YOU ATE FROGS FOR BREAKFAST! YOU PROBABLY ATE SNAIL FLAKES! HAHA!"

"Anna!" Elsa blushed, embarrassed. She wondered why Anna was acting so strange. Maybe the huge sandwich she had before had been a CHOCOLATE SANDWICH.

Kai then escorted the sisters to the Australian dignitary. "Your Highnesses, the Prime Minister of Australia, Mr. Malcolm Turnbull." Malcolm shook hands with the queen, smiling proudly. Elsa nodded her head again as he bowed.

He moved to shake hands with the princess, but Anna gave him a strange look. "HEY MALCY! YOU SMELL LIKE KANGAROO!" Anna laughed. "DID YOU EAT VEGEMITE BREAD? G'DAY MATE GOTTA THROW ANOTHER STEAK ON THE BARBIE! FAIR DINKUN!" Anna laughed, spewing out random Australian slang and jumping up and down like a kangaroo. Malcolm made a mental note never to travel halfway across the world if Princess Anna was there.

Following the meeting, several servants escorted Queen Elsa and Princess Anna to the stage in front of the citizens, where there were two beautiful golden thrones where Elsa and Anna. Elsa was to make a welcoming speech. Anna still felt very strange and her skin was burning up even more, if that was even possible. She watched proudly but tiredly as Elsa moved to begin her speech.

"It is a great honour to be hosting such a beautiful festival. Of course, I could have done none of this without my sister. Come on up, Anna."

Anna longed to stand up, but her head literally felt like a rollercoaster. Elsa beckoned to her. "Come on. Don't be shy, silly" Anna's knees were so weak. She slowly attempted to make her way to Elsa, but she stopped in her tracks when she realised her vision was tunnelling. She tried to grab onto the handle of one of the thrones, but the world was going fuzzy and blurring.

That's when the darkness took over and she collapsed.

Much to the horror of the citizens and the guests, Anna collapsed, falling forward and smashed her head onto the marble stairs leading up to the stage. Blood poured from her unconscious head. The crowd gasped in shock.

Elsa's jaw dropped to the floor. Her face was literally the epitome of raw panic as she ran as fast as she could towards her baby sister.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! Also, I'm very happy to hear what you guys want to see next! Thanks for all the reviews! Also, the Australian Dignitary is more detailed as I am Australian myself. Here is a translation of some of the slang I used:)**

 **Fair Dinkun= Fair/True**

 **Barbie= Barbeque (Australian are known to have a lot of barbeques)**

 **G'day Mate= Hello Friend/Good day friend.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen-Not the Physician!

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

"ANNA!"

Elsa cradled Anna's head in her arms, tears streaming down her face as her hands filled with blood.

"Anna! ANNA! Please! Wake up!" Elsa stroked Anna's hair, her wet tears dripping onto Anna's burning hot skin. Anna's breathing was shallower than a pool, her chest only slightly rising and falling as she lay unconscious and her face was bright red.

Elsa looked around. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion around her as she got terrifying flashbacks of the time when she thought she had killed her own sister with her powers. Elsa gently kissed Anna on her forehead.

"What are you all doing just standing around?!" She yelled angrily. "Someone get a doctor!"

Distinguished Dr. Martin Ellingham was not used to royals, as he had only merely worked with patients in his practice in the small village in Arendelle. He wasn't cut out to be a royal physician. Besides that, he had no sense of humour, no social skills and just wasn't a talker. He also had a very bad fear of blood, which he tried to hide as much as possible. A nearby villager poked him in the back.

"You better get up there." He said.

Doc Martin already felt himself getting nauseous just looking at the blood flowing out of Princess Anna's head. He climbed onto the stage and bowed to the queen. He felt Anna's wrist for a pulse and nodded. Anna's heart was racing almost uncontrollably.

"Does your sister have chocolate blood cells as well as red and white cells? Or is it all in vein?" Doc Martin asked, trying to relieve the tension.

Queen Elsa didn't blink an eye. She simply folded her arms across her chest and stared back at the doctor, stone-faced.

"This is NOT the time for blood puns, Doc!" Queen Elsa yelled, her face going almost as red as Anna's.

Doc Martin called for a stretcher and ordered some guards to carry Anna back the castle. He followed them with his medical bag, and so did Elsa, clutching tightly onto Anna's hand. She gently placed her hand on Anna's forehead, giving her a tiny shock of ice, to cool down her fever.

By the time they had got up to Anna's bedroom, Anna had opened her eyes.

"Mmm…Elsa…..I like blueberries…and chocolate….I want pickles….in sandwiches…..mmm…sandwiches…Yum…..shirtless Oaken is gross….Malcolm Turnbull ate kangaroo on the barbie…." Anna murmured as she opened her big green eyes.

"Oh, Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, hugging her sister tightly, feeling tears coming into her eyes. "Thank goodness!" She gently kissed Anna's forehead.

Of course, Doc Martin showed no facial expressions whatsoever. He just grunted, hoping he could leave the palace as soon as possible. He did not like working with royals.

Doc Martin approached the royals, his medical bag in hand.

"I'll need to examine your sister." Doc Martin said, gently lifting up Anna's nightgown and placing his stethoscope gently on Anna's breast.

Anna squealed, embarrassed. "Get AWAY from me, Doctor SMELLINGHAM!" Anna yelled. Elsa bit her lip, trying not laugh hysterically.

Anna looked up at the doctor. "I have done some reading on it…I think its glandular fever."

"Have you done a medical degree?" Doc Martin grumpily said, looking down at her, the stethoscope dangling around his neck.

"No…" Anna said, her cheeks reddening.

"Well shut up then and let me examine you…" Doc Martin grumpily replied.

Anna shut up, too shocked to reply.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	20. Chapter Twenty-A Cheeky Patient

**(Hey guys! Remember me? Sorry I've been inactive for a little while, been busy with essays, ugh! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

"Take a deep breath in for me, Princess Anna." Doc Martin said, moving the stethoscope slowly around her chest.

Anna glared at him, still annoyed from when he told her to shut up. "NOOOOO!" She screamed, causing Doc Martin to wince from the noise.

"Anna!" Elsa blushed, embarrassed, but she bit her lip, trying not to start laughing hysterically.

Suddenly, Anna started to sing, moving her body from side to side so the cold steel of the stethoscope slipped off her skin.

"For the first time in foreverrrrrr….Doctors are stupiddddd….like youuuuu!" She then giggled hysterically.

Doc Martin's face started to turn a very obvious shade of red. He wasn't used to his patients being this cheeky or uncooperative, and that was even after he did paediatrics!

"Princess Anna!" He grunted, obviously annoyed. "Will you stop that?!" He attempted to hold her down, but even as a feverish mess, Anna was still too quick for him.

Suddenly Anna grabbed the stethoscope out of his ears and threw it across the room, where it soared out of the room and hit Gerda in the head, who was passing Anna's room. Just as she was about to return it, her face was met with a very ticked off Doc Martin, who grabbed it out of her hands, without even saying a word.

"You're welcome, Doctor!" Gerda giggled as he stormed back into Anna's room.

When he got back, it was worse than when he left. Anna was dancing around the room, lifting her nightgown up and flashing her bare bottom in his face. Doc Martin picked Anna and threw her over his shoulder, dumping her back in bed.

"PUT. ME. DOWN!" She shrieked, but he simply ignored her screams.

Doc Martin reached into his bag, pulling out a stick and a flashlight.

"Open up."

Anna shook her head.

Elsa began to interfere. There was only one thing that would get Anna to cooperate. Bribery.

"I'll give you chocolate!" Elsa giggled, in a sing-song tone.

Anna immediately obeyed, opening her mouth as wide as she could, but there was a catch.

As soon as Doc Martin reached to her to place the stick onto her tongue, She immediately slammed her mouth shut, faster than a shark, straight onto his finger.

"OWWWW! PRINCESS!" He shrieked.

Elsa bit her lip so hard she honestly was going to burst a blood vessel if she held her laughter in for any longer.

Doc Martin slipped the flashlight back into his bag silently, glaring at a cheeky, grinning Anna.

Anna blew a raspberry back at him.

While Doc Martin's back was turned, as he spoke to Elsa about his diagnosis about Anna, Anna slowly reached for his medical bag, on the chair next to her bed.

With one swift movement, the entire contents of his medical bag were either hanging from his head or on the floor. With a massive crash, Anna had turned the entire bag upside down.

Doc Martin didn't say a word. He just stared at the princess in complete shock and disbelief…

( **That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	21. Chapter Twenty One- I Truly Hate Doctors

**(Sorry for more inactivity. I'll be on spring holidays in about 3 weeks. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Doc Martin didn't say a word. He just stared at the princess in complete shock and disbelief. He stared at the floor and the empty bag. Multiple medicine bottles, medical equipment, bandages and needles lay scattered around Anna's bedside. Anna was giggling uncontrollably as she stared back at Doc Martin, who looked ridiculous with his stethoscope now hanging onto his hair.

Doc Martin bent down to pick his equipment, but suddenly out of nowhere, he grinned and picked up the largest needle. He reached over on the floor and put on a pair of white gloves and approached Anna.

Anna began to scream as he came closer, the huge needle in his hand.

"Oh my gosh! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Anna screeched. Anna put the covers over her head and started to scream loudly.

Doc Martin said nothing. He simply walked closer and closer to Anna, a large grin still on his face. Once at Anna's bedside, he pulled down her covers and began to unbutton her nightgown so her shoulder was exposed.

Anna screamed even louder. She attempted to smack his arm away and hide again, but he had a firm grip on her. He had even pinned both her hands behind her back!

"GET OFF ME! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! AAAAHHH! ELSA! EXECUTE HIM! HE IS GONNA KILL ME WITH THAT NEEDLE!" Anna screamed hysterically, almost crying.

With one swift motion, Doc Martin stabbed the needle into Anna's shoulder, which was followed by a scream that almost shattered Elsa's eardrums.

Elsa covered her ears. "Anna! Have a chocolate plaster and stop being a baby!" Elsa said, still with her ears covered, just in case Anna would scream again, which was almost certain.

Anna licked her plaster on her shoulder where the needle was stabbed. "Why is called a CHOCOLATE plaster if it tastes like latex?" Anna asked, clearly grumpy and offended.

"Because it's got a chocolate design, Your Royal Annoyingness." Doc Martin answered, which caused a giggle from Elsa.

Doc Martin turned to Elsa, this time keeping a strong grip on his medical bag after picking up the equipment off the floor.

"Your sister has glandular fever and-"

"HAH! I knew it, you dumbass doctor!" Anna laughed.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped, clearly embarrassed.

Doc Martin ignored her and continued.

"I would recommend at least three days in bed, due to the medicine overdose and absolutely no chocolate whatsoever-"

"Are you kidding me?!" Anna screeched. "I'd die!"

"Anna! Shut it!" Elsa replied.

"If she refuses to rest, give me a call and I will not hesitate to stab her with the biggest needle I can find."

Anna gasped. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

Elsa sighed. Anna was even cheekier when she was sick. Getting her to rest was close to impossible.

Elsa nodded gratefully. "Thank you for your time, Doctor." She smiled.

"You are welcome. You, Princess Anna, however, are you not welcome. You are in fact the most annoying patient I have ever had to encounter. Good Day."

And with that, he left the room, medical bag in hand, shutting the door behind her.

Elsa laughed as she sat on the bed. "Well THAT was interesting, but seriously Anna, why did you lie to me? You know you can tell me anything….You really scared me."

Anna looked down. "I'm so sorry Elsa. I didn't want to ruin your important meeting. I already ruined your birthday."

Elsa kissed her head. "Oh Anna, it's alright. I l-l-l-ACHOOOOO!"

Anna gasped as a snowgie appeared. "Oh no! Elsa! I got you sick!"

Elsa didn't hear her….she was too busy having a sneezing fit. What were they going to do now?!

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two-Sneezy Sisters

**(Sorry for the delay on this chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! I'm also happy to take ideas!)**

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Elsa sneezed, causing snowgies to appear by Anna's bedside. Elsa began to shiver and rubbed her arms in an attempt to keep warm.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna asked, starting to get very concerned about her sister. Why was Elsa even shivering? The cold didn't bother her!

"I'm fiiiiiine." Elsa answered, her voice slurring.

Anna rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh yeah, the last time you said that we both nearly fell off the town clock tower. She said with a chuckle.

Anna lifted up the blanket and motioned for Elsa to come snuggle next to her. They were sick buddies now anyway.

Elsa laid her tired head into Anna's pillow and snuggled next to her.

"Move over, smelly." Elsa laughed. "You're taking up all the blanket."

"Sorry, stinky." Anna laughed back.

Anna laid her head onto Elsa's shoulder, snuggling into her sister's warm body.

"ACHOO!" Elsa sneezed, causing a snowgie to land in Anna's hair.

"Hey!" Anna gasped as the snowgie made its way down her face and stopped to snuggle in Anna's nightgown. "Cold! Cold! COLD!" Anna squealed as the snowgie dashed around under her nightgown. "Elsa! Make it stop!"

But Elsa didn't hear her. She had just sneezed another three snowgies out and they were dashing around the bedside, cheeky smiles on their faces.

"They come in threes." Anna sighed. Something told her it was going to be a long day.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Kai and Gerda were standing there, looking rather shocked at the scene that had descended on the room-Two shivering and sneezing royals and six snowgies running around, causing chaos and knocking things over.

Just as Gerda entered the room, three snowgies knocked over a priceless 3rd century Norweigian vase. Gerda dashed forward and caught the vase in her hands, clutching it close to her chest as if it was worth a million dollars (which it probably was)

As Gerda caught the vase, she slipped on another snowgie that was on the floor, and the vase and her went flying. Kai quickly ran forward and caught Gerda in his strong arms, who also happened to catch the priceless vase.

Kai breathed a sigh of relief as he set Gerda back on the ground and the vase back on the shelf. A cheeky snowgie peeped out of the vase. Anna chuckled.

"Jeez! You two are faster than me knocking over the dinner trays in the dining room!" Anna laughed.

Elsa chuckled as she coughed into a nearby tissue.

"Are you two having a unplanned sleepover?" Gerda laughed, popping a thermometer into each royal's mouth that was on the bedside table.

Elsa smiled. She always thought as Gerda as a second mother. She was kind and caring, just like her late parents.

"AH….AH.." Elsa began.

Anna braced for impact and slipped under the covers for protection.

"AH….AH…." She continued.

Gerda and Kai hid behind a small ornament in the bedroom

"AH…AH…AHHHHCHOOOOOOOO!" Elsa sneezed loudly, causing the thermometer to fly out her mouth and sail to the other side of the room. A snowgie caught it and gave it back to Elsa.

"Aww!" Anna giggled. "You're like their mother!"

Elsa sighed. "Wonderful…" She said unamused.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! Please some ideas! :D Much appreciated!)**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three-Snowgie Bonding

**(Hey guys, remember me! Sorry I haven't been on for months. I'll try update more often. Totally forgot haha! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Elsa snuggled down into the blanket as Gerda pulled the thermometer out of both Elsa's and Anna's mouth.

"Thirty nine degrees Celsius." Gerda noted, peering at the thermometer. "Both of you are not to move A FOOT out of bed, you understand?"

Anna slowly lifted her foot out of the blanket Anna shot a cheeky grin at Elsa, which caused Elsa to roll her eyes. As Gerda laid the thermometers on the table, Elsa slowly reached for Anna's armpit.

"Here comes the tickle monster!" Elsa chuckled as Anna began to squirm, giggling uncontrollably.

"Elsa stop it!" Anna squealed. "You're gonna make me pee my pants!"

"You're not wearing pants!" Elsa laughed as she continued tickling Anna's armpits.

"Okay! Fine! I'll pee on you!" Anna squealed as she continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"That's gross!" Elsa squealed back. "Can't you be ladylike like me?"

"I wasn't programmed that way!" Anna replied back as she knocked over yet a French priceless vase that two snowgies caught in their mouth. Elsa watched as the snowgies bounced in and out of the vase.

"Elsie? Aren't you going to rescue that vase?" Anna said as she saw Elsa cringe at her embarrassing nickname.

"Nah, Anna Banana." Elsa laughed back as Anna also cringed at her equally embarrassing nickname. "I've always hated that one. It's now a creative way to get rid of it!" Elsa sniggered as the snowgies continued to jump in and out of the vase.

Anna yawned and leaned onto Elsa's shoulder. Elsa pulled her into a tight hug, gently stroking her bright, orange messy hair. Elsa hugged Anna tighter, expecting to hear Anna giggle with delight, but instead, she saw Anna's skin go a very obvious shade of green and place her hand over her mouth. Gerda started to look extremely worried.

"Uh….Princess Anna? Are you alright?" Gerda asked, gently, putting an arm around Anna.

Anna didn't respond. Tears started to form in her bright green eyes. Elsa grabbed the French vase from the snowgies causing Gerda to raised her eyebrow at Elsa.

"Interesting vomit bucket, Your Majesty. I didn't realise you hated the vase THAT much!" Gerda said to Elsa, trying not to giggle.

Elsa put her arm around Anna as well, gently rubbing her back and wiping away her wet tears as Anna's skin went greener and greener.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! :D I'll be updating more often! Sorry for not uploading for like 100 years :D)**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four -A Laughable Guest

**(Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for being away for so long! I am halfway through 12** **th** **grade and I finally finished my second term! Woohoo! I'll try to be on here a little more, but no promises. Anyway, Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Elsa put her arm around Anna as well, gently rubbing her back and wiping away her wet tears as Anna's skin went greener and greener.

"Ohhhhh Elsa…..I don't feel so good!" Anna slurred, as Elsa pushed the vase closer to Anna.

"I'm going to fetch the physician for the princess." Gerda said running off. " If she pukes, give her some water, alright?"

Elsa nodded and continued rubbing Anna's back and gently stroked her orange hair.

Kai gently held Anna's hair back as she began to gag and go even greener.

Suddenly, Olaf ran in. "Oh Anna! Oh my! Is she melting? She's all sweaty! Maybe she's turning a lime! She's green! Oh Elsa!" Olaf gasped as he ran towards Anna, pulling her into his twig-like arms.

"Olaf…you….might…want to….. BLECHHH!" Anna gasped out as Olaf shut his eyes and held onto her tighter. Only when Anna stopped making the horrible noises Olaf opened his eyes.

"My mouth tastes worse than Sven's bottom!" Anna exclaimed, eyeing the pile of vomit at the bottom of the French vase.

"How do you know what that tastes like? That's somehow an improvement to the vase….." Elsa muttered as she looked at the vase.

Finally, Gerda entered the room with a rather odd-looking man. He was bald, rather short and had a small goatee. In his hand he carried a large black medical bag. He bowed before the queen and the princess.

"Good day to you both, My name is Dr. Hardy HarHar, and I'm just totally your biggest fan! This is best day of my life! Before we get started, Your Highnesses, could you both sign my medical bag? Oh and my arm, leg and forehead. So kind! Thank you."

Elsa and Anna looked at him bewildered and then desperately tried not to laugh at his ridiculous sounding name, or even appearance. The name just seemed to suit his appearance. Still, he seemed friendly enough.

"At least it's not that crazy Dr. Smellingham." Anna giggled as Dr. Hardy Harhar approached them both.

Elsa reached for feather and ink before signing the places he requested. He seemed to be almost squealing with excitement.

"This better be worth it." Elsa muttered to Anna.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! I'm also very happy to take ideas so feel free to share! Thanks! :D)**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five-Who Is This Guy?

**((Hi guys! I'm so so sorry I was off for so long! A lot of people messaged me and said how much they wanted a 25** **th** **chapter, so after a long time of having writers block, I finally got ideas and wrote one! Here you go! Reviews are appreciated.))**

Anna titled her head confused. She had never seen Dr. Hardy Harhar in the castle. Heck, she didn't even know what he was doing here. Still bewildered, she turned to whisper in Gerda's ear.

"Who is this idiot? What happened to our other physician?"

Gerda shrugged. "He was sitting in the Royal Physician's office and sorting through medical files. Ask him."

"I don't mean to be rude, but who on earth are you?" Anna asked, facing the doctor.

"Oh, Your Highness. Did you forget my name? It's very very easy to remember, you know, H-A-R-D-Y-"

Anna looked towards Elsa for sympathy and then face-palmed.

Elsa tried not to giggle at how ridiculous the scene in front of her was, before turning to the doctor. She put on her sternest face, also known as her 'strict queen face'

"Why are you in my castle, doc?!" Elsa said, eying him sternly.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. You know your old physician, Royal Physician Jens? Well besides you two, I totally am his biggest fan. I've been learning from him since I was a medical student! He's taught me everything I know. Then about a week ago, he said he wanted to retire and move to Corona. And so he did! And I'm his replacement. In Dr. Jens's words, 'I'm hilarious and equipped with the latest knowledge.' Perfect, hey? Well, now that you know who I am, Your Majesty, let's get started."

"Any stupidity and you'll be spending a night in the dungeons. Understood?" Anna said.

Kai and Gerda quietly chuckled. They both knew that only the queen had the power to dish out a punishment like that.

"Of course. Of course. You would think that Royal Physician Jens would only hire someone with perfect bedside manner."

"Just fix me…." Anna groaned.

After examining both girls, he finally came to a diagnosis. He put his equipment back in his bag and faced the two royals.

"Princess Anna has glandular fever, with a touch of gastro, and has obtained a rather nasty head injury. Queen Elsa has a cold, but I suggest a few days in bed for both of you. I suggest to change the bandages every few hours. And unfortunately, you'll both have to take some cold remedy, made by a very good friend of mine. Oaken, of Oaken's Sauna. Dr. Hardy Harhar said.

Anna clenched her fists. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" She then realised that she actually had said that out loud. "I mean….I..never mind." Anna sighed. The cold remedy was bad, but at least she had Elsa to keep her company.

Anna lay on her sister's chest and fell asleep. The calming sound of her sister's heartbeat seemed to send her to sleep immediately.

 **((That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!))**


End file.
